


Cupcakes and G Strings

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, NSFW Art, Smut, Stripper!Dean, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean is a popular stripper in a gay club. Cas is a baker. They meet, fall in love, but everything is not smooth sailing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been laying around for awhile. It was originally intended for a Big Bang but never quite made it.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta deangirlcnk80q3

 

Cas was just putting out the fresh baked apple turnovers when he looked up, and the most beautiful man he’d ever seen walked in. He walked up to the counter and was staring into the glass case. 

 

Cas stammered, “Can….I mean….may I help you?”

 

The guy smiled and his face just lit up. “Yeah. Are those apple turnovers?”

 

Cas nodded. “Just baked them.”

 

The guy smiled again and said he’d take two and a cup of coffee. He took his purchase and went to a table. He sat down and started to eat. With the first bite, he moaned in pleasure and listening to him sent shivers down Cas’ spine.

 

Cas took a deep breath and controlled himself. He went to the table to refresh the guy’s coffee. 

 

“You seem to be enjoying the turnover.”

 

The guy looked up at him. “Enjoying? I’d marry one if I could.”

 

They both laughed. As the guy left, Cas called out, “Come again!”

 

The guy said he would and left. Cas sighed. 

 

The very next day, there was the guy again. This time he tried one of Cas’ apple muffins. Again he moaned in pleasure while he ate. Cas was having a hard time not staring at him the entire time he ate.

 

The third day, the guy ate two of Cas’ orange cupcakes. When Cas went to refill the guy’s coffee, Cas asked if he could join him. It was quiet in the shop so he felt he could take a minute. The guy said sure, with another big smile.

 

“So, my name is Cas. Short for Castiel, but most people think that’s too hard to say. And you are?”

 

The guy grinned and his amazing green eye sparkled. “Dean. Glad to meet you Cas. But unfortunately, I really need to knock off eating all this pastry. I can’t afford to gain a single pound.”

 

“What do you do for a living that you have to watch your weight so closely?” Cas asked.

 

Dean blushed. It was adorable. “Uh, well….I’m a stripper.”

 

Cas almost choked. He gained control of himself and asked, “Like for those clubs that cater to women?”

 

Dean just shook his head. “No, I work in a gay club. I dance for men.”

 

Cas’ heart fluttered. “Tell you what, Dean. You keep coming in and I’ll bake you some stuff that won’t be fattening but will still taste great. You tell me what club you dance in and I’ll come and watch you dance sometime.”

 

Dean grinned. “It’s called Stick Shift. It’s got a bunch of car shit in it.”

 

Cas laughed. “Okay, come in tomorrow for your new line of not-fattening goodies.”

 

Dean left and Cas investigated recipes for non-fat treats and baked like a madman. He really wanted Dean to keep coming back. But he also planned on going to see Dean dance on Friday night. He had his brother working the weekends.

 

The next day, Dean strolled in. Cas whipped out apple turnovers and some cupcakes, all baked especially for Dean. Dean tried one of each and did his classic moaning while he ate them.

 

“Fuck. These taste amazing Cas. Are you sure they’re not fattening?”

 

Cas grinned and assured him. Cas was really pleased.

 

Friday night rolled around. Cas had problems deciding what to wear. He finally settled on his best pair of button fly jeans and a blue pullover that matched his eyes. 

 

He walked in and sat at the bar, which butted up against the stage. He ordered a beer and watched a tall, lean man dance. Cas was unimpressed by his gyrations, but a lot of the men seemed to like him. 

 

Next they announced a dancer named “Impala”. And there was Dean. Dean danced to the song, Slow Ride by Foghat. He was dressed as a cop. He danced around a little and he was a great dancer. Then, he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Men all around Cas were yelling at him. When he undid the last button, he paused just a second and yanked his shirt open to reveal a very nice chest. He slid the shirt off his arms and took it off.

 

Dean danced around a little more. It was very erotic to watch him. He seemed to love the music and he danced as if he wasn’t in front of at least twenty screaming men. He turned around and moved his ass to the music and then his pants were off.  He was wearing only a G-string. Damn he was hung. Cas’ mouth watered.

 

He went to the pole and acted as if he was fucking it. Cas’ pants were getting tight. Men were waving money at him. Towards the end of the song, Dean crawled on his hands and knees to let men shove money in his G-string. When he got to Cas, he smiled. Cas held out a twenty and Dean took it in his mouth. He licked his lips as he took it and Cas grinned at him.

 

The song ended. Dean gathered up his discarded outfit and left the stage. Men applauded and yelled. The next dancer was of no interest to Cas.

 

Dean came out of the back wearing only knit boy shorts. His package was just as impressive as it was in the G-string. Men were offering him money for lap dances. Cas decided he wanted one too.

 

Cas watched Dean give a lap dance to a guy who was drunk and handsy. Dean warned the guy once to keep his hands to himself, but when he did it again, Dean just got up. The man was bitching but a bouncer took him out.

 

Then Dean did another. He gyrated and rubbed up against the guy. Cas watched, but he began to feel a pang of jealousy. He wished Dean wouldn’t dance like that for anyone but him. He shook his head. That was ridiculous. He had really only just met Dean. He had no right to feel any way about him.

 

Then it was Cas’ turn. Dean gave him a huge smile and began to dance right above Cas’ lap. But then, he put both of his hands on Cas’ shoulders and began to rub against him. Cas got hard immediately and Dean smiled at him. 

 

Dean said to Cas, “I get off in forty-five minutes. Wanna go get a cup of coffee?”

Cas said yeah, he really, really did.

 

Just about forty minutes later, Dean came out dressed in jeans and a Zeppelin T shirt. He grabbed Cas’ hand and said, “Let’s get out of here.” 

 

In the coffee shop, they sat in a booth. Coffee was ordered and on its way. Dean looked at Cas.

 

“So, what did you think?” he asked.

Cas smiled. “You are a very good dancer.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, well. It ain’t rocket science.”

“But Dean, you are the most popular dancer there, that’s obvious.”

Dean sighed. “I know. But it makes it a lot harder. Always gotta have new material and I sort of get sick of the lap dances, to be honest.”

That made Cas feel a little better.

 

They chatted over their coffee. When Dean found out that Cas wouldn’t be at the bakery over the weekend, He said he wouldn’t be going then. Cas smiled.

 

“Uh, when are you off?” Cas was feeling bold.

“Sundays and Mondays.”

“So,” Cas asked him, “would you go out to dinner with me Sunday night?”

Dean nodded. “I’d love that.”

They shared their phone numbers and Cas said he’d text Dean for his address and what time to be ready. They parted. Cas really wanted to kiss Dean but they just said goodnight and walked in different directions.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas texted Dean on Saturday. He asked for Dean’s address and asked if six was too early for Cas to pick him up. Dean texted right back with his address and said he’d be ready at six and that he was looking forward to it. Cas was so excited. He called his brother Gabe at the bakery.

“I need you to work on Monday.”

Gabe grumbled and asked Cas why.

“Because I have a hot date Sunday night.”

Gabe almost squealed. “Cassie. You have a date? A HOT date? Oh my gawd, at last! I thought you were going for sainthood. “

“Ha, ha, Gabe. Just tell me you can work on Monday.”

“Absolutely, my dearest brother. But I am going to want details you know.”

Gabe had a point. Cas hadn’t been out on a date in over a year. He got hurt and just sort of closed down his personal shop. But when he saw Dean walk into the bakery, Cas decided to open himself up for business again. He just hoped he wasn’t letting himself in for another heartbreak.

But he was putting the cart before the horse here. He didn’t even know if Dean was open to a relationship or if they would even be compatible. His mind was racing. He decided to take a bath and try to relax.

His mind wandered to Dean. He began to think about what it would be like to have Dean over him, moving in and out of him. Cas grabbed his cock and began to fist himself. He came with a shudder. The water was cold and now there was his cum floating in it. Yuck. Time to get out. He did feel better though. He slept well.

On Sunday night, Cas took a long time getting ready. He wanted to look casual but not messy. He finally just put on a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt that matched his eyes. His hair was just as unruly as always and he gave up on it fairly quickly.

Six o’clock found him knocking on Dean’s door. The door opened and Cas had to bite his lip. Dean looked so hot in his tight jeans and Henley the exact color of his eyes. Dean grinned and said he was ready. He came out and locked his door. Cas walked to his car with Dean following. When they got to the car, Cas opened the door for Dean.

Dean grinned and said, “Oh, a gentleman.”

Cas blushed a little.

In the car, Cas asked Dean if Italian was okay. Dean said he loved Italian so Cas drove them to his favorite little bistro. Dean got out of the car before Cas could get around to his door, so Cas just put a hand lightly on the small of Dean’s back and guided him in to the restaurant. Cas felt a bit silly because Dean was about two inches taller than he was. 

A hostess seated them in a booth.

The waiter appeared and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. Dean ordered a beer, so Cas did too. They perused their menus and when the waiter reappeared, Dean ordered spaghetti and Cas ordered lasagna.

Cas took a swig of his beer. He took a deep breath and said, “So Dean. What got you into dancing?”

Dean smiled. “I used to be a mechanic. But it didn’t pay well enough. So I became a stripper to put my baby brother through college. It’s just great money.”

Cas was impressed. “Is your brother still in college?”

“Yeah. He’s becoming a lawyer.” Dean said. “He has a year left.”

Cas told Dean he must be very proud and Dean said he was.

It was Dean’s turn to ask, “And what got you into the bakery business?”

Cas sighed. “I guess I did it for my brother, too. He works when I’m off. We needed to support ourselves and this is just what I was good at.”

Dinner was wonderful and they both really enjoyed their meals. When they were done, Dean suggested they get coffee somewhere else. Cas knew just the place and drove there. They were chatting easily about everything….movies, TV shows, music. They had a lot in common.

They ordered their coffees and decided to sit outside because it was a beautiful night. Cas wished it would never end. His hand was on the table and Dean brushed his fingers against Cas’ and they both left them there. 

When their coffees were finished, Dean looked at Cas and said, “Let’s get out of here. How about my place?” Cas nodded, afraid to speak. They got back in the car and as they drove to Dean’s house, both of them were quiet. 

When they arrived, Dean unlocked the door. Cas went in first and Dean followed. It was a nice place, very homey looking. There was a well-stocked bookcase on one wall and a turntable with a lot of records. Dean told Cas to sit, so he did. He sat on the couch and watched Dean go to the record player. He pulled out a Led Zeppelin album and put it on. Then he came and sat next to Cas.

Cas turned to look at Dean and Dean put his hands on either side of Cas’ face and kissed him. Cas was nervous for a moment but then, he melted into Dean. Dean ran his tongue along Cas’ lower lip and Cas opened his mouth for it. Dean’s tongue took charge of Cas’ mouth. He explored Cas’ mouth then touched the tip of Cas’ tongue. It sent shocks through Cas.

Dean moved one of his hands to the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him closer. Cas put a hand against Dean’s chest and was amazed at how hard it was. Cas realized he was moaning into Dean’s mouth.

Dean sat back and pulled Cas onto his lap. Cas straddled Dean’s thighs and they continued to kiss. Cas was painfully aware of just how hard he was and he could feel Dean’s hard cock under him. He wanted to grind but he was afraid to. 

Then Dean broke the kiss and said very quietly, “It’s okay, Cas. Relax.”

So Cas took a deep breath and did his best.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean grabbed Cas and flipped him over so that he was laying on the couch and Dean was above him. Dean had one thigh between Cas’ legs and was rubbing his hard cock along Cas’ leg.

Cas suddenly thought, ‘ _ Oh fuck, this is gonna happen’ _ and then, he couldn’t breathe.

He gasped, “Dean, Dean I can’t breathe. Get off. I can’t breathe!”

Dean jumped up and helped Cas sit up. He looked at Cas gasp and went in search of a paper bag. He brought one back and put it up to Cas’ mouth. Then he sat next to him and rubbed circles on the small of Cas’ back.

Finally, Cas belt better. He removed the bag from his mouth and said, “Oh fuck.”

Dean looked at him. “Cas, what happened? Are you okay?”

Cas wanted to die. He willed himself to die on the spot but of course, that didn’t happen.

Finally, he said, “This is the first date I have been on in more than a year. I thought I was ready for anything, but obviously, I’m not. I am so embarrassed. I should just leave.”

Dean put a hand on his arm. “You are not going to leave, Cas.”

Cas looked everywhere, except at Dean. After a bit, Dean put his hand on Cas’ chin and made him look at him. 

“Cas, tell me about it.”

“Shit. Dean, it’s a stupid story, really.”

Dean said, “So tell me the stupid story.”

Cas sighed. “I was in a relationship. For three years. Then I came home and found him in bed with another guy. He told me the reason he cheated was because….because….fuck. Because I was so lousy in bed.”

Dean just smiled at him. “I bet it was the other way around. I bet he was the lousy one and he was just making excuses. You really shouldn’t have let him get to you like that.”

Cas just looked at Dean in amazement. “Well….huh. I never once thought of it that way.”

Dean smiled at him. “Cas, I really like you. I am fine with you not being ready for this yet. But I intend to stick around until you are ready.”

Dean kissed Cas again.

Cas said, “I’d better go.”

But Dean held his arm. “I’d really like you to spend the night. I swear, nothing will happen that you don’t start yourself. But I’d really like to just hold you.”

Cas looked at him like he was crazy. “Hold me? You want to hold me, even though I just had a fucking panic attack?”

Dean kissed him again and said quietly, “Yes. I really want that.”

That was how Cas found himself in bed with Dean. They both wore their boxers and Dean spooned up against Cas. He threw one arm over Cas and held him close. Cas sighed. It had been such a long time and he had to admit, it felt wonderful. He couldn’t believe Dean was okay with this. Was he really this good a guy? Cas fell asleep in minutes, before he could think through the whole thing.

Cas woke up once and Dean had an erection that was pushing against Cas’ ass. It felt so good, Cas almost moaned. He struggled to get back to sleep and eventually did.

Cas woke up in the morning to an empty bed. The smell of coffee wafted into the room and it got him out of bed. After finding the bathroom, pissing and then putting some toothpaste on his tongue and swishing it around his mouth, he went to the kitchen. Dean was standing in his boxers with a cup of coffee. As soon as he saw Cas he grinned and got Cas a cup too.

“How did you sleep?”

Cas grinned and said, “Like a baby, actually.”

Dean smiled.

Cas thought about it. Dean was awesome. He hadn’t forced Cas into anything, he had taken care of him when he had his panic attack and had just held him all night. The more Cas thought about it, the more he wanted to start something up with this great guy.

So he put down his cup, walked up to Dean and kissed him. He pulled Dean’s head down with a hand on the back of his neck. Dean resisted for a split second and then he was kissing Cas fiercely. Tongues played against one another. Cas moaned at his erection and he rubbed it against Dean’s thigh.

Dean broke away and asked, “Cas, are you sure?”

Cas said, “Oh hell yeah. And no panic attack this time.”

Dean scooped Cas up and carried him to the bedroom.

They lay together, kissing. Dean seemed intent on kissing Cas into total submission. It was working nicely. They still had on their boxers. Cas ran his hands along Dean’s back, needing the contact of his skin.

Dean’s hands were touching Cas’ chest. He began to kiss down Cas’ throat and along his collarbone. Then Dean was sucking a nipple and Cas groaned with pleasure. Dean bit at it lightly and Cas moaned. Dean went to work on the other nipple. His hands were rubbing along Cas’ hip bone, under his boxers.

“Can we get rid of these now?” Dean’s voice was husky. “Yes,” Cas replied, quietly.

Dean pulled Cas’ boxers off and Cas lifted his hips to help. Then Dean’s boxers came off. Cas looked down and sucked in a breath. Dean really was hung. His cock was very long and very thick. Cas got a bit nervous.

Dean sensed what was going on. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll make sure I don’t hurt you.” All Cas could do was nod.

Dean went between Cas’ legs. He pushed them apart and up. Cas grabbed them to give Dean a view of his hole. Dean smiled and ran his tongue over it and Cas gasped. 

Dean kissed the inside of Cas’ thighs. He licked and nipped at them until Cas was groaning loudly. Then he moved back to Cas’ hole. He tongued around the rim and licked over it until Cas was swearing.

“Fuck. Dean. Fuck….”

“Just hold on, angel. We’ll get there.” Dean went back to work. He stuck his tongue into Cas and if he hadn’t been holding Cas down, Cas would have come right off the bed. He tongued in and out of Cas. 

Cas had one hand filled with the sheet and the other was on Dean’s head. Cas was careful as he could not to grab Dean by the hair. He was afraid he would yank out a bunch, feeling like he did right now.

Dean sat up and Cas made a whining noise.

“Damn, you are needy. Hang on, baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Dean reached and grabbed a bottle of lube. He lubed up one hand and then pressed a finger into Cas. Cas gasped. 

“Fuck you’re tight. I need to take my time here, Cas.”

Dean ran his finger in and out and then added a second. Cas felt full but he knew that in order to accommodate Dean, he needed to be opened up a lot more. He pushed back on Dean’s hand. It felt so good.

Dean worked Cas to the point where he had four fingers in him. Cas was moaning and begging Dean.

Dean got ready.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean ran the head of his cock over Cas’ hole and then pressed in. Cas gasped. Dean waited then pushed in a little bit more. Cas had his face screwed up.

“Fuck, angel, I’m hurting you too much. You are just so frigging tight. I’ll stop….”

Cas gasped out, “If you stop, I swear I’ll kill you with my bare hands, Dean.”

Dean chuckled and pushed in more, then stopped to allow Cas to adjust to him.

Finally, Dean was in all the way. Cas was gasping like a fish out of water. But he whispered, “Please, please, fuck me. Dean. Please….”

Dean pulled back and thrust back in. Cas met his thrust and pushed against him. Encouraged, Dean began to move back and forth, in and out….Cas met every thrust and held when he pulled back. Cas had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. His heels dug into Dean’s back and he had his hands on Dean’s arms. His fingers dug in. It spurred Dean on.

“Shit. Cas….angel….you are so fucking tight. You feel so good….Fuck….”

Cas was just saying Dean’s name over and over. Then he said, “Dean. I’m coming….”

He shot string after string of hot cum onto Dean’s chest and his own belly. The clenching of his hole made him even tighter, which Dean didn’t believe was even possible. He came hard. His cum filled Cas and he almost passed out it was so good.

He laid his head on Cas’ chest and pumped through his orgasm. He struggled to catch his breath. Finally, he was soft and pulled out. He sat back and watched his cum leak out of Cas. He smiled and laid down next to Cas.

Dean kissed Cas. “Baby, that was amazing. You are amazing.”

Cas just smiled and said, “I think you are.”

Dean reached and got wipes. He used them to clean them both up. When he was done, Cas asked him timidly, “Dean, you didn’t use a condom?”

Dean said, “Hey, I took a chance. You said you haven’t had sex in over a year and I absolutely believe it based on how tight you are and I’m pretty sure you got yourself tested after that prick broke up with you.”

Cas nodded and answered, “Twice.”

Dean continued, “Well I just got tested last month and I haven’t been with anyone since. I just figured we were both safe.”

Cas nodded. 

Dean looked at Cas and smiled. “And I don’t want to be with anyone but you.” 

Cas’ eyes got big. “Really? Dean you don’t have to….”

Dean cut him off with a kiss. “I only want to be with you, Cas. I was crushing on you from the moment I saw you in the bakery.”

Cas smiled and kissed him back.

 

They slept for a bit, and when Cas woke up, Dean was smiling at him.

“What?” Cas asked and checked his mouth for drool.

Dean said, “You are so fucking adorable when you sleep. You make these little noises….I love them.”

Cas looked embarrassed. “Yeah, well….what kind of noises?”

“Like little sighs.” Dean answered. “You sound so content.”

Cas grinned. “That’s because I am.”

Dean leaned over Cas and kissed him. Cas sighed into it. Dean cupped Cas’ face with his hands and Cas rolled towards him. Cas put his hand behind Dean’s neck and pulled him closer. Tongues played with each other and Cas moaned in Dean’s mouth.

Dean kissed along Cas’ jaw and down his throat. He licked across Cas’ collarbone. He nipped and sucked a mark onto it. He muttered into Cas’ shoulder, “So everyone knows you’re mine.”

Cas’ hands were roaming up and down Dean’s back. When Dean’s mouth went to one of his nipples, Cas moaned. Dean sucked and nipped at it until it was hard, then he flicked it with a finger. He grinned at Cas’ gasp and moved to the other nipple.

He pushed Cas onto his back.

Then Dean ran his tongue down Cas’ belly. He avoided Cas’ leaking cock and sucked one of Cas’ balls into his mouth. He sucked it lightly and then did the same to the other one. Cas was groaning loudly.

Cas got louder when Dean licked under his balls and then spread Cas’ legs. He pushed them up and licked around Cas’ rim. Cas pushed against Dean’s mouth as he shoved his tongue into Cas. 

“Oh fuck….Dean….oh….FUCK!” Dean had added a finger next to his tongue. 

Dean continued to eat Cas out like he was the filling of Dean’s favorite pie. He added another finger and then he reached for the lube. He poured some on Cas and shoved four fingers into him. Cas bucked up and Dean held him down.

Then Dean put lube on his cock and pressed into Cas. Cas pushed against him and Dean shoved in further. They continued until Dean was in Cas as far as he could go. Dean pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and moved forward until Cas was bent in half.

Cas had his hands on Dean’s sides and he dug his fingers in. Dean thrust in and out of Cas hard, but Cas met every thrust. 

Dean was moaning, “Oh fuck, Cas. Fuck you’re so tight. My god….fuck….”

Cas’ cock was rubbing on his belly and he could feel that he was going to cum. He didn’t say anything, he just shot all over both of them. His hole clenched and unclenched and then clenched even tighter.

Dean came, moaning out Cas’ name.

They laid wrapped in each other’s arms. Their legs were tangled together. Dean kissed Cas over and over, until Cas was giggling and begging him to stop.

Dean just said, “Nuh uh,” and kept it up.

“I wish you didn’t have to go to work in the morning.” Dean whispered.

“I wish you didn’t have to go to work tomorrow night.” Cas answered.

Dean said, “Yeah, but you’re going to come and keep an eye on me, aren’t you?”

Cas said wild horses couldn’t keep him away.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas said he really ought to go home. He needed to shower, get a change of clothes for work and he had to get up too early for Dean.

Dean grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. “Let me come home with you, I don’t care how early you have to get up.”

Cas nodded. Dean got up, pulled on some sweats and a shirt and packed up some things to take with him. Soon they were headed to Cas’.

When they got there, Dean was impressed with Cas’ apartment. It was classy. Dean walked around and looked at the place. He whistled. “Very nice place, Cas.”

“Thanks.” Cas said. “Not really my style though. My brother decorated it.”

Cas needed a shower. He shyly suggested to Dean that maybe they could take one together? 

Dean grinned big and grabbed Cas by the hand and they headed to the bathroom. They were kissing and both of them were hard. They touched each other’s cocks and Cas began to run his hand up and down Dean’s cock, but Dean grabbed his hand.

“Cas I want to be in you again. Can we?”

Cas rinsed them both off and they got out and dried off. Then Cas led Dean to his bed and they fell on it, kissing. Dean was running his hands all over Cas, his chest, his arms, his back….Cas was moaning into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean broke away and moved down. He went straight between Cas’ legs and pushed them far apart. He moved them up and then he used his hands to spread Cas’ butt cheeks far apart. 

Dean licked across Cas’ hole and Cas groaned. He circled his tongue around the rim.

“Oh fuck, Dean. It’s so good….”

Dean shoved his tongue as far into Cas as he could go. He ran it in and out of Cas, who was moaning and gasping. 

“Oh Dean, fuck me. Please….”

“You aren’t open enough, baby. Hang on, I’ll take care of you.” 

Dean asked Cas where the lube was and Cas waved his hand at a table by the bed. Dean reached and opened the drawer and found the lube. He lubed up his hand and poured some on Cas’ hole while he was at it.

He pushed two lubed fingers into Cas, who groaned and pushed on them. Dean played them around and found Cas’ prostate. When he rubbed it, Cas almost flew off the bed. Dean chuckled to himself. He scissored his fingers and opened Cas up.

“You ready, baby?”

Cas nodded wildly. 

Dean pressed the head of his cock into Cas. Cas was still so fucking tight, Dean couldn’t believe it. He pushed in slowly, until he was all the way in. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean just paused a moment to allow Cas to relax and then he pulled back and plunged back in. He probably fucked Cas harder than he should have, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to claim Cas, to own him. Cas wasn’t complaining. He was still meeting every thrust. He was making filthy sounds and calling Dean‘s name over and over.

Cas muttered, “I’m going to co….” And he came all over both of them. Again, his hole tightened on Dean and that tipped Dean over the edge. He came, filling Cas with hot cum. 

Cas was gasping for breath and Dean pulled out and lay on his back next to Cas. Cas reached out a hand and laid it on Dean’s chest. Dean put his hand over Cas’.

“I really like you, Cas. I’m so glad we went out and got to know each other. Will you come to the club tomorrow night?”

Cas nodded. “I promise.”

They spooned as they slept, with Cas as the little spoon and Dean holding on to him tightly.

They both groaned when the alarm went off. Cas hit it with his hand and knocked it off the table. But he sat up, knowing that if he didn’t he’d go back to sleep.

“Ugh, it’s so early.” Dean moaned.

Cas kissed him and said, “Go back to sleep. No reason for you to be up this early. If you want, I’ll come pick you up on my break later and give you a ride home.”

Dean pulled him down for a long kiss. Okay, baby. I’ll see you later.”

Cas got ready for work and left.

He opened up the bakery and surveyed if Gabe had done any damage. Everything looked pretty good, so Cas got to work.

He was baking and thinking about Dean. Dean was so gorgeous and so good in bed that Cas could hardly believe Dean was actually interested in him.

Gabe came in an hour later. He leaned up against a counter and grinned.

“So, tell me all the details, brother-o-mine. How was the date that made it so I had to work yesterday?”

Cas grinned. “Really, really good, Gabe.  _ Really _ good.”

Gabe smiled broadly. “Cassie? Don’t tell me you got laid?”

Cas grinned back and said, “Three times.”

Gabe did a dance around the kitchen. 

It was time for Cas’ break. He told Gabe he’d be back and he drove home to get Dean. When he got there, Dean was sitting in the living room, watching TV. Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas in a huge hug and began to kiss him.

Cas laughed but extricated himself. “No time, Dean. I gotta get you home and go back to work.”

Dean pretend pouted, but he got his bag and off they went.

At Dean’s place, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him deeply. “I’ll see you tonight, baby.”

Back at work, Cas was wondering what it would be like to watch Dean give lap dances to other men. He felt a twinge of jealousy. He knew he was going to have to tamp that back down fast.

His day ended. He locked up the bakery, went home and grabbed some dinner. Then he showered and contemplated what to wear to the club.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Cas entered the club about an hour after opening. Just in time for Dean’s dance.

Dean was dancing to Led Zeppelin’s  _ When the Levee Breaks _ . He danced slow and very erotically. He tore off his clothes until he was down to just a very revealing G-string. He fucked up against the pole and winked at Cas. Then he crawled on his hands and knees to the very enthusiastic men at the bar, to let them put money in his G-string. A couple of guys sort of rubbed against Dean’s cock.

Cas shuddered. He looked away, he couldn’t help himself.

Dean came over to him and sat as his table when his song was over and he had some clothes on again. Dean took one look at him and asked what the matter was.

“It just bothers me to see those men pawing at you.”

Dean looked slightly shocked. “It doesn’t mean anything, baby. You know I’m just playing a role for money, right? I go home with you.” And he put his forehead against Cas’.

Cas felt a bit better. At least until some bozo bought a lap dance.

Cas watched Dean rub against the man and seductively wave his ass at him. Cas felt sick to his stomach. The man made a grab for Dean and Dean told him no touching. That seemed to calm the guy down but he still had an obvious hard on when Dean was done with him.

Cas tried to put on a happy face the rest of the night. Finally, it was time for Dean to leave.

“My place or yours?” Dean grabbed Cas around the waist.

“Mine.” Cas said quickly.

Dean followed Cas home in his car. They arrived together and Cas unlocked the door. The second they were inside, Dean pushed Cas up against the wall.

“Wait a minute, Dean.” Cas said, “I need to talk to you.”

Dean looked very worried. They walked to the couch.

“Are you breaking up with me, Cas?”

Cas was quick to say, “Hell no. I want to be with you, Dean. But I just can’t come to the club anymore. Maybe we can just make arrangements as to where we are going to spend the night ahead of time and meet after you get off.”

Dean looked sad. “Is it that bad, Cas? Watching me?”

Cas looked away. “It….it hurts me, Dean. I mean, I know you aren’t going to fuck any of them, but they all want to fuck you so bad….and you encourage it. I know you have to, but….” Cas trailed off.

Dean grabbed Cas’ face and made him look at him. “Cas, I would never, ever cheat on you. Never. I get why this bothers you, but I need you to trust me. I care about you.”

Cas smiled. “I care about you too, Dean. And I do trust you. But I just don’t want to watch anymore.”

 

Dean took Cas by the hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on. Let’s take a shower and then I’m going to fuck you until you know for sure you belong to me.”

They showered and played with each other’s cocks. Then Dean dragged them out. They dried off and Dean pushed Cas onto his bed.

Dean crawled over him, kissing him until they were both breathless. Then he moved down and sucked and nipped of each of Cas’ nipples. Cas had his hand on the back of Dean’s head. The other hand was running along Dean’s back.

Dean trailed his mouth down to Cas’ hard cock. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and licked across the head. 

Cas groaned, “Oh fuck. Dean. Fuck.”

Dean shoved the tip of his tongue onto the slit and Cas gasped. Then he ran his tongue around the head and sucked down the entire length. He held a minute then sucked back up. He ran his tongue across the head again. 

He repeated this until Cas gasped, “I’m coming, Dean.”

He sucked every drop that Cas gave him and swallowed it. He sucked a little more to make sure he had all of it. Then he moved down between Cas’ legs. He pushed them apart and Cas bent his knees.

Dean used his hands to pull Cas’ ass cheeks apart. He licked over Cas’ hole and Cas made a sound in his throat. He had fists full of sheet and rolled his head from side to side.

Dean lifted his head, smiling. “I love eating you out, angel. I could do this all night.”

Dean tongued in and out of Cas. He ran his tongue around the rim from time to time and dived right back in. Cas felt like his head was going to explode. Dean reached for lube.

Lubed up, Dean pushed two fingers into Cas. Cas groaned and pushed on them. Dean added another finger and began to work Cas open. 

Then he pushed Cas over on his side. He spooned up behind Cas and lifted Cas’ top leg. Dean thrust in and Cas gasped and pushed back. Dean pulled Cas’ leg back to rest on his hip and used his hand to hold Cas tightly to him.

Dean used Cas hard and fast. Cas was so tight he could hardly keep from coming right away. But he controlled himself and slowed down. He wanted this to last. He was loving it way too much to hurry.

Cas was groaning. He pushed back against Dean’s every thrust.  Finally, Dean couldn’t hold off any longer. His balls felt like they were on fire with the effort, so he let himself go. He thrust in and held there, filling Cas. 

He stayed until he was too soft and then slid out. He looked down to watch his cum leak back out of Cas. He reached down and gathered some up on his fingers and put them to Cas’ lips. Cas sucked his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean.

 

Dean pulled Cas back to him. He gathered Cas up in his arms, “I’m only for you, baby. Just you,” he whispered and kissed him.

Cas clung to him. He believed what Dean was saying, but it still bothered him to see Dean mostly naked, rubbing on men for money. He just couldn’t help it.

The alarm went off way too early for Cas. Staying up so late was wearing him down. He struggled out of bed and started to get ready for work. When he came out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen, there stood Dean, handing him a cup of coffee.

Cas took it gratefully, but told Dean he didn’t have to do this. 

Dean sighed. “I’m keeping you up too late at night. Maybe I should just not come back until Sunday.”

Cas put down his cup and went to hug Dean.

“Please don’t do that, Dean. I don’t care how tired I am. I need you in my bed at night.”

Dean nodded and smiled. “Okay, baby, I’ll be over after work.”

They kissed and Cas went to open the bakery.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas spent the day keeping busy. He had a new line of cupcakes he was really proud of and they were selling fast. He struggled to keep up.

Finally, the day was over. Cas locked up and drove home. He showered and that reminded him of Dean. He sighed and made dinner.

While he ate, he thought about Dean and the entire problem. He knew he shouldn’t care about what Dean did for a living, but he just couldn’t help himself. 

After he cleaned up, he was exhausted.  He laid down on the couch and texted Dean.

**_Hey baby. I ‘m really looking forward to seeing you after you get off work._ **

He got an immediate text back.

**_I miss you so badly. I can’t wait to see you. I’ll be there around 2._ **

Cas sighed and just texted back  **_okay_ ** .

Cas fell asleep on the couch. He was wearing sleep pants and an old t-shirt. He slept soundly until he heard the knock. He jumped up and opened the door.

Dean came in and grabbed Cas.

“You were asleep.” he said. Cas’ usually messy hair was sticking up wildly and his eyes were puffy.

“Sorry,” Cas said, “I was sort of tired.”

Dean looked at Cas sadly, “I wish we weren’t working different schedules.”

“Yeah, me too.” Cas replied. “But we’ll work it out.”

Dean pulled Cas to the couch and into his lap. Cas straddled Dean’s thighs. Cas snuggled his face into Dean’s neck.

“I showered at the club before I left.” 

Cas nodded. He was inhaling Dean’s scent. Then he moved and they were kissing. 

Dean’s hands rubbed down Cas’ back and then under his shirt. He lightly touched Cas and Cas moaned . Dean broke away and pulled Cas’ t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Dean let his hands roam all over Cas’ back and then went lower.

They slipped into Cas’ sleep pants and found Cas’ ass crack. He ran his finger along it and Cas moaned even louder. Dean found Cas’ hole and teased it with his finger.

Cas was holding on to Dean tightly. His head was buried in Dean’s neck. His hips ground against Dean. Dean’s finger slipped into Cas making him groan.

“That’s it, baby. Open up for me. I want in there so bad.” Dean stuck a second finger in Cas.

Dean worked Cas open and then picked him up. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and Dean carried him to the bedroom. He put Cas on the bed and yanked his sleep pants off.

Cas watched Dean strip. When he got to his boxers, Cas stared at the way his big cock tented them. Then they were off.

Dean straddled Cas and moved up. His cock ran along Cas’ belly and Cas moaned. Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him.

“Roll over,” he whispered. Cas did as he told.

Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck. He kissed his way down Cas’ spine. When he got to Cas’ ass, he spread his cheeks and licked Cas’ hole. 

Cas gasped and groaned, “Fuck, Dean….need you….need you inside me….”

Dean said, “You’re open for me. It’s a beautiful sight.” Dean grabbed lube and lubed up his cock.

Dean moved back up and pushed his cock into Cas. Cas cried out and pushed his ass up.

Dean rolled his hips against Cas a few times. Then he grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled him up onto his knees. Dean grabbed Cas’ hips hard enough to leave bruises. He rammed into Cas over and over. Cas was swearing and begging Dean for more.

Dean reached around with one hand and grabbed Cas’ cock. He used the pre-cum that ran out of it for lube and began to move back and forth on it in rhythm with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Cas to cum in his hand. The fluttering and clenching of Cas’ hole made Dean come with a groan.

They lay tangled together. Cas had his head nestled in Dean’s neck. 

“I’ll come to the club Saturday night and we can spend our days off at your place.” Cas mumbled but Dean heard him.

Dean hugged him tighter. “Baby, you don’t have to.”

Cas lifted his head. “No Dean, I want to.”

They passed the week with Dean coming over after work and Cas napping on the couch until he arrived. Cas was much more rested.

Then it was Saturday. Cas got home from work, ate and showered. He dressed carefully and threw some things into a duffel.

He walked into the club. He looked around for Dean. Then he saw him.

Dean was sitting in some guy’s lap. He was grinding on the guy, who had a raging hard on. Cas just stood there and watched for a minute.

Dean turned his head and saw Cas. He saw the look on Cas’ face and jumped up. Cas ran out of the club and headed for his car.

“Cas! Cas, wait! Baby, wait….!”

Dean caught Cas just as he was getting to his car. Dean grabbed him and pushed him up against his car.

“Cas, let me explain. Please. That guy….he means nothing to me but money. He was paying me a butt load of money to grind on him. Please. I promise I’ll never do anything like that again. Please, Cas….”

Cas yelled at him. “Jesus, Dean! How much money do you fucking need? Is this all just about money?”

Dean looked ashamed. “Yeah, Cas, it’s all about the money. Do you have any idea how much it costs to keep Sam in college? I’m barely making it now.”

Cas sagged. “Why didn’t you tell me, Dean? Didn’t you think you could share that with me?”

“I’m ashamed.” Dean said, softly. “I hate this whole fucking thing.”

Dean let Cas up from the car. Cas hugged Dean to him.

Cas went back in with Dean. Dean went to talk to the guy he had been grinding on and in the end, the guy was satisfied and paid Dean.

Dean did a couple more lap dances and then it was time for his dance.

There was a chair sitting on the stage. The song came on and there were a couple of seconds of clicking, then the song,  _ You Can Leave Your Hat On _ by Joe Cocker came on.

Dean came out wearing a suit and a fedora. He seductively untied the tie, took off the coat and let it drop. He slowly unbuttoned the white shirt. He let it drop down his shoulders and then it slid to the floor. He flipped the tie and threw it into the crowd. A man caught it and there were hoots and cheers.

As the song went on, Dean danced slowly to the chair. The song lyrics said for the person to stand on a chair and Dean put one leg up on the chair and wiggled his hips.

Then he undid the pants and let them fall to the floor. He was wearing a very skimpy G-string. He stepped out of the pants. He was wearing only the G-string and of course, the hat.

Dean pulled one side of the G-string down so just the top of his cock showed. Then he smiled and wiggled his finger back and forth to say, ‘no’.

He finished the dance crawling on his hands and knees to the men and let them put money in his G-string.

Cas was hard as a rock. That had been just about the most erotic, most suggestive thing he had ever seen. Dean took off his hat and threw it to Cas.

 


	8. Chapter 8

They were in Dean’s living room. Cas sat on the couch. Dean told him to wait, he’d be right back. 

Then a song came on, loud.

It was ‘I’m Your Man’ by Leonard Cohen. 

Dean came out wearing only… panties. They were red with white lace trim. Cas gasped.

Dean danced seductively over to Cas, lip-syncing the words. 

 

**_If you want a lover,_ **

**_I'll do anything you ask me to_ **

**_And if you want another kind of love,_ **

**_I'll wear a mask for you_ **

**_If you want a partner, take my hand_ **

**_Or if you want to strike me down in anger,_ **

**_Here I stand_ **

**_I'm your man_ **

 

Cas couldn’t take his eyes off Dean in the panties. His cock stuck out of the top, looking so hard and absolutely beautiful.

Dean danced right in front of him. That cock in those panties were right at eye level.

 

**_If you want a boxer,_ **

**_I will step into the ring for you_ **

**_And if you want a doctor,_ **

**_I'll examine every inch of you_ **

**_If you want a driver, climb inside_ **

**_Or if you want to take me for a ride,_ **

**_You know you can_ **

**_I'm your man_ **

 

Cas was rock hard. His cock was straining against his pants so much it hurt. His mouth was watering. There was a wet spot on the top of the panties where Dean had leaked pre cum.

 

**_Ah, the moon's too bright_ **

**_The chain's too tight_ **

**_The beast won't go to sleep_ **

**_I've been running through these promises to you_ **

**_That I made and I could not keep_ **

**_But a man never got a lover back,_ **

**_Not by begging on his knees_ **

**_Or I'd crawl to you baby_ **

**_And I'd fall at your feet_ **

**_And I'd howl at your beauty_ **

**_Like a dog in heat_ **

**_And I'd claw at your heart_ **

**_And I'd tear at your sheet_ **

**_I'd say please, please_ **

**_I'm your man_ **

 

When Dean lip-synced ‘ _ The beast won’t go to sleep’ _ , Cas looked up into his eyes. Dean looked feral. Cas couldn’t breathe.

 

**_And if you've got to sleep_ **

**_A moment on the road,_ **

**_I will steer for you_ **

**_And if you want to work the street alone,_ **

**_I'll disappear for you_ **

**_If you want a father for your child,_ **

**_Or only want to walk with me a while_ **

**_Across the sand_ **

**_I'm your man_ **

 

Dean climbed onto Cas’ lap, straddling Cas’ thighs. He ground his panty-clad erection against Cas.

When the song ended, Cas grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and pulled him in for the hardest, fiercest kiss he had ever given him. Cas wanted Dean more in that moment than he had ever wanted anything, or anybody, in his life.

When he broke away, he said breathlessly, “Dean….those panties….”

Dean grinned. “Like ‘em?”

All Cas could do was nod.

Dean had laid Cas down on the bed, naked. Dean still wore the panties.

Dean was sucking down Cas’ neck, leaving red marks on him. He licked and sucked down to Cas’ nipples. He took each one in his mouth and bit down on them, eliciting a loud moan from Cas.

Dean trapped Cas’ wrists above his head, holding them tightly with one of his hands. Cas strained, but not that hard.

Dean stopped his licking of Cas’ belly, saying, “Oh, my baby likes to be restrained? I think I’ll tie him up.”

He jumped up with Cas protesting but Dean ignored him. He came back with a tie and used it to bind Cas’ wrists to the headboard above his head. Cas had a wild look in his eye and Dean chuckled at him.

“Be a good boy, Cas.”

Dean went back to work on Cas. Cas strained to get loose, to be able to touch Dean, but he was bound too tightly. It wasn’t that long before Dean was sliding into Cas and Cas was groaning loudly. Dean didn’t pause until he was fully in Cas. He then pulled back until his cock slipped back out. Cas began to beg. Dean smiled and plunged back in.

Dean repeated this three more times until Cas was swearing at him. Dean laughed and began to fuck Cas hard. Cas met every thrust in with one back. Cas pulled against the tie but it wouldn’t come loose.

Dean moved slightly and began to hit Cas’ prostate with every thrust. Cas was yelling, practically screaming now. 

Cas came with an especially loud groan. That tipped Dean over the edge and soon he came, calling Cas’ name.

Dean untied Cas and rubbed his wrists. Cas was still struggling to catch his breath.

When Cas could speak, all he could say was, “Fuck, Dean. Wow.”

Dean kissed him and pulled Cas half on top of him. Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest and listened to Dean’s heartbeat.

After a bit, Dean said quietly, “Cas, I want us to live together.”

Cas just muttered into Dean’s chest, “I’d love that.”

They went to sleep.

The alarm was way too loud. Cas slapped at it and knocked it of the table.

“Hey, it’s not the alarm’s fault,” Dean chuckled, sleepily.

Cas just growled, “Fuck you!”

Dean grabbed him and kissed him, “Well, if you insist….”

Cas sighed. “If only I had time.”

When he got out of the shower, Dean was waiting for him in the bedroom with a cup of coffee.

“God, I love you so much.” Cas sipped the hot coffee.

“That’s why you’re gonna move in with me, right?” Dean looked at him questioningly.

“Yes, that’s why I’m going to move in with you.” Cas kissed Dean.

Dean smiled. “Great! This weekend?”

Cas nodded. “This weekend.”

At the bakery, making cupcakes, Cas thought about living with Dean. On the one hand, it would be amazing. Waking up with him every single day, not needing to go home for any reason because he would already be home….  

But Cas worried just a bit. He’d never lived with anyone since he left home. What if he wasn’t any good at it? He shook his head and thought about the cupcakes.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend arrived and they boxed up all of Cas’ stuff. Cas gave his keys back to the landlord and they were heading back to Dean’s.

“Dean, I’ve never lived with anyone else in my adult life. I’m kind of nervous about it.”

Dean glanced at Cas and then back at the road.

“So, what are you most nervous about, baby?”

Cas considered this. “I’m not really sure. Maybe I have some horrible habit that I never realized I had and you will hate it, I guess.”

Dean laughed all the way back to his place.

“Cas, I really doubt you have any horrible habits. And even if you did, I think I would have noticed it already. Or if I haven’t, it will rear its ugly head and I won’t give a fuck about it.”

Cas laughed, too.

Cas got all of his clothes put away and was leaving the other stuff until Dean went to work. It was Saturday and Dean’s busiest night for dancing. Cas was going to stay there and get his stuff situated.

It was late in the afternoon when Gabe called. Cas listened to him talk for a bit, then his eyes got big. He sat down with a plop. 

“Okay, Gabe, slow down and say all that one more time.”

Dean was looking at him with concern.

Cas sounded stunned when he said, “Okay. Tell them I’ll meet with them on Sunday. They can text me the time and place, okay?”

Cas disconnected the call and just stared at Dean.

Dean was scared. “Baby, what is it?”

“A major retailer wants to buy my cupcake recipe.” Cas said. “They want to mass market them. Dean, they are paying me a shit load of money.”

Dean hugged Cas so tightly he couldn’t breathe.

“Baby, that’s amazing. Congratulations.”

“But Dean, don’t you realize what this means? You can quit stripping and go back to being a mechanic. I can pay for Sam’s school.”

Dean eyes got big and then he looked angry.

“Don’t be stupid, Cas. I’m not going to let you pay for my brother. I’m not quitting stripping. Just forget it.”

Cas was confused. “But why, Dean? You don’t really like stripping. I don’t like you stripping. What good is having money if I can’t use it on family?”

Dean got up. “No. Fucking forget it. Not happening.” And he walked out of the room.

Cas was confused, but he was also hurt and angry. Apparently he wasn’t family. Not to Dean at least. He needed to get some air so he left and just drove around for a while. When he got home, there was a note on the coffee table telling him that Dean had gone to work early.

“God damned stiff-necked asshole.” Cas grumbled and stomped around, putting his things away.

Cas was in bed when Dean got home. He pretended to be asleep when he knew Dean was looking at him. Dean just huffed and went back out to the living room.

Dean slept on the couch that night.

He was still sound asleep when Cas got up. Cas went straight to the kitchen and made coffee. He sat at the table drinking it and thinking.

He had to go and meet with the company interested in buying his recipe today. He hated that he and Dean were fighting but he really had to go. He dressed and left Dean a note on the coffee table where he was sure to see it when he woke up.

Cas drove to the shop. He met with the lawyers and signed papers. The money was given to Cas in the form of a cashier’s check. Cas was still blown away by how much they were paying him.

He drove to the bank and deposited the check in the ATM, then drove home.

Dean was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee watching TV when Cas got there.

“How did it go?” Dean didn’t even look at him. 

“Fine.” Cas said.  He went to change into something more comfortable.

When Cas came out, he stood near the couch and asked, “Dean, can we talk about this?”

Dean looked up at him, “No, we can’t,” he answered. “I support my family. That’s just how it is.”

Cas was furious. “Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?”

Dean just huffed and went back to watching TV. Cas grabbed a book and marched into the bedroom. When he got there, he sat on the bed. He felt hot tears falling on his cheeks. He brushed them away angrily and laid down to read. 

Later, Dean came to the door and asked if Cas wanted pizza. Cas told him it sounded good. He closed his book and went to the living room as Dean called for the pizza.

They just sat there and watched TV until it arrived. Then while Dean paid, Cas got plates, napkins and a beer for each of them.

They ate in silence. Cas was beginning to think he’d made a huge mistake moving in with Dean.

Things didn’t get any better that night. Dean came to bed with Cas but they both just rolled over with their backs to one another and went to sleep. Well, at least Cas pretended to be asleep. Truth was, he was so hurt all he could do was lay there and stare into the dark.

The next morning, Cas told Dean he was thinking he should find his own place again. Dean looked stricken.

“Is….is that what you want, Cas?”

Cas said frankly, “No, Dean, it’s not what I want. But I can’t stand living like this either.”

Dean asked him to not make any decisions yet. Then he went and called Sam on the phone and told him what was going on.

Sam really chewed him out.

“Dean, you love this guy. You told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him for fuck’s sake. You need to find some kind of common ground here. Shit, compromise. It won’t kill you. You  _ do not _ want to lose Cas!”

Dean knew Sam was right.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean went back to the living room where Cas sat on the couch. He had a look of complete misery on his face. Dean sighed and felt a twinge of guilt rising in him.

“Cas, I’m willing to talk about this. Just please, give us a chance to work this out. It will kill me if you leave.”

Cas sighed deeply. 

“Of course we can talk, Dean. I don’t want to move out. I just got here.”

Dean sat on the couch next to Cas. 

“Cas, look. I’ve been supporting Sam for years. I feel like he’s my responsibility. I appreciate you wanting to help out, but I just feel like it’s my job to take care of him.”

Cas looked at Dean. “Okay, I understand that. But I just got a lot of money handed to me today and I want to use it to make us happy. You and me, Dean. Happy. And one thing we both want is for you to quit stripping. So what are we going to do about that?”

Dean looked miserable.

“Okay, Dean. Let’s at least find some common ground here. Do you want to keep stripping?”

Dean shook his head, “I really don’t”

Cas said, “Then let’s just talk about that. How can we get you out of the strip joint and back to being a mechanic?”

Dean still looked confused and miserable.

Cas continued. “How about you quit, get a mechanic’s job and use that money to pay for Sam? Then I can take over the household bills. Would that work?”

Dean wanted to object, but Sam’s words rang in his ears. ‘ _ You don’t want to lose Cas, do you? _ ’

Dean looked at Cas and said, “I’m willing to give it a try. I just want us to go back to the way we were. I miss you, I miss being with you and I’m not kidding. It would kill me if you moved out.”

Cas hugged Dean tightly.

“Oh thank you Dean, for being willing to try. I love you so much.”

Dean hugged back.

“I love you too, baby. Now come on, we’ve got some time to make up for.” 

  
  


It was Dean’s last night as a stripper. The club was packed with men who had come to see his last dance. Cas had a place of honor right at the center of the bar.

The stage went black. There were a few moments where nothing happened.

And then the hard beat of  _ The Stroke  _ began. Dean was there, in the center spotlight. He was wearing a black suit, black shirt and a black tie. He began to dance.

  
  


**_Now everybody_ **

**_Have you heard_ **

**_If you're in the game_ **

**_Then the stroke's the word_ **

**_Don't take no rhythm_ **

**_Don't take no style_ **

**_Gotta thirst for killin'_ **

**_Grab your vial and_ **

 

The suit coat and tie came off. The men started to yell and clap. Next he shed the shirt.

 

**_Put your right hand out_ **

**_Give a firm handshake_ **

**_Talk to me about that one big break_ **

**_Spread your Ear Pollution_ **

**_Both far and wide_ **

**_Keep your contributions_ **

**_By your side and_ **

 

Then the tear-away pants were off, revealing Dean wearing nothing but a tiny black leather G-string and chains crisscrossing his chest.

When the song continued, Dean started rubbing his hand along the sides of his groin.

 

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_Could be a winner boy you move mighty well_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_(Stroke)_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_You got your number down_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_Say you're a winner but man_ **

**_You're just a sinner now_ **

 

Then Dean began to dance again, turning his back to the crowd and shaking his ass to the music.

 

**_Put your left foot out_ **

**_Keep it all in place_ **

**_Work your way_ **

**_Right into my face_ **

**_First you try to bet me_ **

**_You make my backbone slide_ **

**_When you find you've bent me_ **

**_Slip on by and_ **

 

He turned around again and began to touch himself. The crowd went wild.

 

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_Give me the reason this is all night long_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_(Stroke)_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_Get yourself together boy_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_Say you're a winner but man_ **

**_You're just a sinner now_ **

**_(Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke)_ **

 

Dean dropped onto his hands and knees.

 

**_Better listen now_ **

**_Said it ain't no joke_ **

**_Don't let your conscience fail ya'_ **

**_Just do the stroke_ **

**_Don't ya' take no chances_ **

**_Keep your eye on top_ **

**_Do your fancy dances_ **

**_You can't stop you just_ **

 

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_(Stroke, stroke)_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_(Stroke, stroke)_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_(Stroke, stroke)_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_(Stroke)_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_(Stroke)_ **

**_Stroke me, stroke me_ **

**_(Stroke)_ **

 

He crawled to the bar on all fours. But instead of crawling around so that the men could tuck money in his G-string, he just stayed in front of Cas. He licked his lips and shook his hips suggestively in front of Cas. He reached out a hand and ran his thumb along Cas’ cheek.

The song ended and the crowd went wild. The spotlight went out and Dean left the stage. He walked around and sat in Cas’ lap, straddling him. Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

Then he got his clothes, went backstage and dressed in his street clothes. He walked out, grabbed Cas by the hand and they left.

  
  


**Epilogue**

 

Dean came in from work. He went straight to the bathroom and stripped off his greasy work clothes and got into the shower. He wanted to be ready when Cas got home from the bakery.

It was a special night. Tonight was their third wedding anniversary and Dean was taking Cas out to dinner and a movie.

Now that Sammy had graduated and gotten a job with a law firm in Frisco, he and Cas had a lot of extra money coming in. But they still liked things simple. Dinner, a movie and a night of mind-blowing sex was all they really wanted or needed.

And of course, Dean intended to dance for Cas. Cas loved that and Dean loved making Cas happy.

It was all private dances and maple bacon cupcakes for them from now on.

 


End file.
